kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Den Pou
Den Pou was the first of the Ten Spears under Gyou'un's direct command. Appearance Like all Ten spears, he wore similar armor-sets and carried a spear with a ribbon tied to the front. He had a fined cut mustache and beard, with sharp eyes and a well-built body. Personality Not much is known about his personality. Other than being utterly faithful to Gyou'un and very confident in his own martial prowess. History The Ten spears were handpicked by Gyou'un as the strongest among the already elite Rai'un Cavalry Unit. Den Pou was the first spear of the Ten spears, but it is not clear if this title was due to skill or seniority. It is believed that Den Hou has served Gyou'un since the time when the Six Great Generals of Qin and the Three Great Heavens of Zhao were active and Rin Shou Jo was still alive and kicking. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Den Pou made his debut on the 14th day of the battle of Shukai Plain where he and Ten spears accompanied Gyou'un, along with the best 300 cavalries of the Rai'un unit to punched through Ou Hon's HQ defense. Den Pou and his fellows boxed Ou Hon by performing a tactic known as the Raigoku - a movement devised by Rin Shou Jo and Gyou'un to entrapped and kill high-priority targets. The operation to collect Ou Hon's head through the previously invincible Raigoku failed. However, the leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit was so severely injured he had to stay out of the battle for quite some time - although Gyou'un himself had his right arm severely injured, as well the loss of four out of the Ten spears and nearly half of the 300 Rai'un cavalrymen. On the final day of the Battle at Shukai Plains, Den Pou and the remaining Ten Spears would lead the Rai'un side by side with Gyou'un to resist the Qin's right-wing relentless advance. He was among the detachment that was fending off against the Gyoku Hou Unit's men who were trying to rescue their master Ou Hon from a dangerous second duel with Gyou'un when neither contenders were at 100 percent. He was killed by Shou Taku as they fought off panel. Abilities As first of the Ten Spears, he can be considered as one of the best spearmen of the Zhao Left-Wing during the Battle at Shukai Plains. Den Pou's abilities are no joke, especially when combined with the rest of his ten men squad under the direct command of their master Gyou'un. Before the Ten Spears failed at their attempt to collect Ou Hon's head, they had never failed once the Raigoku had been deployed. It's worth mentioning that, even when outnumbered, the Ten Spear was more than a match to Ou Hon's personal bodyguards (who had trained side by side with their master from a young age). Ou Hon's skill level with the spear, however, was way above Den Pou and the rest of the Ten Spears - even so, their combined efforts kept Ou Hon trapped and would have certainly succeeded to kill him if not by Kan Jou's brave intervention. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Ten Spears Category:Spear Users Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Commanders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Commanders